Black Bolt
Blackagar Botlagon is an Inhuman. He was subjected to the mutagenic Terrigen Mist while still an embryo, gaining strange powers surpassing even the Inhumans'. After his parents died, Black Bolt became the king of the Inhumans. After the Inhumans of Attilan were revealed to humanity, HYDRA initially thought Black Bolt could be one of the beings they were meant to follow. However after discovering Black Bolt had no intention of causing chaos and even sided with the Avengers, HYDRA chose to search for their true masters. Powers and Abilities * Ambient Particle & Electron Harnessing: Black Bolt's primary superhuman ability is the power to harness electrons. The speech center of his brain contains a unique organic mechanism that's able to generate an unknown particle that interacts with the electrons he absorbs to create certain phenomena that are determined by his mental control. ** Quasi-Sonic Scream: Black Bolt's most devastating offensive weapon, and one of the phenomena based upon the particle interaction, is his actual voice. ** Particle & Electron Channeling: Black Bolt wears a metallic, fork-shaped antenna upon his brow that allows him to focus and channel his powers in more directed and less destructive ways. This antenna monitor's the speech center of his brain and allows him to direct quantities of the unknown particles to create controlled phenomena, such as enhancing his physical strength beyond his normal limits. ** Particle & Electron Manipulation: Black Bolt can also direct the unknown particle outwards without the use of his vocal chords. He can route the particles through his arms and create small yet vastly powerful blasts of concussive force. He can also form a field of highly active electrons around his body with a wave of his hand. This field can deflect projectiles. Black Bolt can also create enough iteration between the electron and particle energies to generate fields solid enough for him to travel over. ** Matter & Energy Manipulation: Through an unknown method, Black Bolt has shown numerous times that he has the ability to manipulate matter and energy to an unknown degree. ** Telepathy: Black Bolt has strong psychic resistance, as evident when he was able to easily resist the mental abilities of his powerful brother. ** Anti-Gravitational Flight: Black Bolt can also harness the unknown particles his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity. By emitting a jet of rapidly moving particle / electron interaction by-product while enveloped by anti-gravitons, Black Bolt has been shown to fly faster than hypersonic speeds for a period of 10 hours, and to fly beyond escape velocity. The anti-graviton field also serves to protect Black Bolt from the detrimental effects of rapid movement through the atmosphere although it's not needed. * Inhuman Physiology: Like all Inhumans, Black Bolt's natural physiology grants him a number of superhuman physical attributes but because of the genetic tampering at birth, Black Bolt's physical abilities are significantly superior to most other members of his race. ** Superhuman Strength: Black Bolt, like all Inhumans, is superhumanly strong. According to his bio, under normal circumstances, he is able to lift about 1 ton. However, he can augment his physical strength by channeling the necessary particle energy through his body. At his peak, he is listed at class 60. ** Superhuman Speed: Black Bolt can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, as he has been able to catch directed miniature missiles even when attacked from below and unaware with ease, move at a speed so great he is invisible to the human eye, move at such a speed he can travel vast distances before a human can finish processing a thought, and has been able to catch Quicksilver. ** Superhuman Stamina: Black Bolt's Inhuman musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human, even the finest human athlete. At his peak, he can exert himself for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Durability: Black Bolt's body is incredibly resistant to all forms of physical damage. Black Bolt is resistant to great impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories that would severely injure or kill a human being unharmed. ** Superhuman Agility: Black Bolt's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Black Bolt's reflexes are far beyond those of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Longevity: Like all Inhumans, Black Bolt has a natural lifespan that is at least twice the average lifespan of a human being. Category:Heroes Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Inhumans